Thunder
by ChexCat
Summary: They were fighting again, and when they fought, he came to her. This argument seems to be worse than usual, but why? Oneshot unless I am urged to continue.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Thor, Loki, or anything related to Marvel.**

They were fighting again.

From the way the sky was lighting up every few seconds, and the roll of the thunder, it was a huge argument.

Darcy smiled to herself. That meant that he would visit her, very soon. Whenever Loki argued with Thor, he would come crawling to her door step to blow off steam. On one hand, she loved those nights. On the other, he was always gone in the morning. Sometimes he even left during the night while she pretended to sleep.

Despite knowing who was coming, she sat by the window, curtains drawn back delicately. Her legs were up on the windowsill, her arms wrapped around them, her chin on her knees. Her glasses lay forgotten on her night stand. The rain licked the window sensually, and she continued to watch the street below light up. It was late; but, she wasn't tired at all.

The storm seemed to swell and surge, until, finally, it broke to a trickle. She straightened up and stretched, yawning quietly. With a last bit of frustration, the thunder cracked once more and she slipped from her spot on the windowsill, falling not-so-delicately to the floor.

"Need a hand?" His pale skin seemed to glow irridescently in the darkness. She reached up and grasped his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks," she replied, straightening her tank top. He didn't meet her eyes, but merely nodded. "Are you okay?"

The question was simple enough, and yet it seemed like she asked him something astronomically worse. He seemed to inflate slightly, his nostrils flaring and he nodded curtly. She rolled her eyes. "No you're not. Spill."

"Thor and I were arguing."

"No way. I thought you were strolling through the park, picking flowers. I think the entire continent could tell you two were fighting." Darcy bit back smartly. His eyes narrowed at her, but she continued to stare at him, her arms crossed. Silence ticked on to become a deafening roar.

"Thor and I argued... about you." An eyebrow quirked up at this. Her? What could they possibly be arguing about when discussing her?

"Okay?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Loki walked over to the windowsill she previously inhabited and sat down. She followed slowly, her arms still crossed. Thoughts raced through her head, trying to figure out what Thor could have on Loki to get on his case with. Loki had done nothing but talk to her, and she to him. He had even stopped pulling his harmless pranks, all because she refused to take his bait and get angry. He had been perfectly respectable.

While her thoughts raced, Loki watched her with cautious eyes. Her own eyes seemed to be glued to the floor, darted everywhere but up. He found his lips turn up slowly as he observed her quietly. She didn't even realize he was practically staring a hole through her. When she finally looked up, five minutes of silence later, he had a near full blown smile. Darcy blinked rapidly. "What?"

"I've watched you for about five straight minutes while you've silently been.. how do you put it? Freaking out," he teased her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm trying to figure out why Thor would be mad at you. You haven't done anything to me lately."

His smile faded instantly. She stepped closer to him and he straightened up.

"I have not done anything lately, yes; but, he's afraid of what I will have to do," Loki answered cryptically. Darcy's other eyebrow joined it's sister and she was completely confused.

"Does not compute."

"Darcy, I'm going back to Asgard. Permanently."

And finally, all the breath had been knocked out of her. Whatever she had thought, it hadn't been never seeing her best friend again. Her arms dropped to her sides and she took a deep breath to steady herself. "Why?" She gasped.

"I have to."

"That's not a reason, Loki. You're never coming back? I'm never going to see you again?"

He didn't respond. He didn't meet her eyes again, and she felt the tears beginning to form. Jane had long since practically abandoned her, and Loki was always there to listen and cheer her up. He was her best friend. Her best friend, who was also an alien, that she could never hope to tie down because he was the freaking God of Mischief, and he was basically immortal and she would live to the ripe old age of maybe 70, the way she ate, and now he was leaving and she would be all alone. Once Darcy had recovered slightly, she spoke.

"I don't understand.. how could you do this to me? I thought you were my best friend." Loki's head snapped up, his mouth dropping open.

"Darcy, I am. I just can't stay here. I don't belong here. I have to go."

"If you plan on just leaving me like this, you're not my friend. You're here when you need me and nothing else. I think you should leave." At that, she turned her back towards him. Her tears spilled over and trailed a track down her cheeks. No matter how angry she got, she was still very upset. Upset Darcy meant crying Darcy. Loki stood slowly.

He walked around so that he was facing her and looked her deep into the eyes. "Darcy, I'm sorry. I don't expect you to understand. You're not just my greatest friend, but my only friend. Before you, there was no one. I... I love you, but I cannot stay here. I'm so sorry."

He backed up a step and turned on his heel to leave. Darcy stood, rooted to where she stood in her room. Her arms came down again and her mouth fell open. 'Did he...? What?'

"Good bye, Darcy."

With a small pop and a flash, he was gone before she could say anything. Slowly, she sank to the floor. Her tears continued to flow, and her mind was still blank.

He was gone.

But she could give a message to Thor and he would come back. He had to come back. She had to tell him. She loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Loki, Thor, or anything else that is Marvel-related. :(**

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone that reviewed.. I've never felt so much love! In all truth, I wasn't going to continue this. The premise just popped into my head the night of my birthday because we had a wicked storm going on, and every time it rains / storms, I think of Thor throwing some sort of a fit (and I love Tom Hiddleston) ehehe. :) As a fun little tidbit, I wanted to announce that my boyfriend and I are going to dress as Black Widow and Hawkeye for Halloween. We were going to do Link and Zelda, but we both decided we don't have enough money to buy really good costumes.. especially me. The one I want is like $250. Sigh :( Anyway, on with the show. The time line is going to jump around after this chapter because I'll be going back and forth between present time and past. You'll see! Enjoy ~

* * *

Darcy didn't sleep for the rest of the night, or at least that was how she felt. All night long she was uncomfortable and would end up tossing and turning endlessly until she fell into a fitful sleep, only to wake up a couple of hours later. Images of black and green and gold flitted beneath her eyes like a bad drive in movie. Finally, Darcy sat up and held her head in her hands.

"Is he really gone?" She asked aloud, knowing that there was no one to answer but herself, and of course only crazy people expected an answer. She sighed to herself and fell back to the bed. Glancing at the clock told her it was already 5:30 in the morning, and the summer sun would be peaking over the horizon soon, so she decided to get up anyway. Jane would be up already and Jane meant Thor, who would undoubtedly know what she should do. Thor knew his brother better than anyone, even if Loki didn't always want to admit that fact. The only person that gave him a run for his money was Darcy, of course. They had spent increasing amounts of time together ever since Jane had begun working on a new assignment, and didn't have time for her ex-assistant anymore. Darcy, being a poli-sci major didn't exactly understand 75% of what Jane said to begin with, so when she started talking about velocity and electrons and other various -ons, she usually just zoned out anyway.

Jane was officially part of the research team that was working with the particle collider to build a system with enough power to teleport objects. Jane's research on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge had come to a halt when she realized that the amount of power the Tessaract had brought to Earth was unheard of, and she needed to find a way to imitate it. So, she was packing to move to Switzerland for a few months at the end of the summer. While Darcy was no longer her intern, she still enjoyed helping Jane file her paperwork and stay organized. After the fiasco with Thor, Darcy finished her semester with Jane. That was nearly 2 years ago. After that, Darcy graduated with honors and began to look for a job. Fast forward 2 years and she had yet to do anything with her major.

Darcy swung her legs off the side of her bed and stood up, stretching and yawning languidly. She padded across her bedroom and flipped the light on, engulfing her small room in fluorescent light. She cringed, seeing the amount of clothes strewn all over the floor. 'No wonder he didn't want to stay.. this place is a complete disaster!' Darcy thought, picking up a few pairs of jeans and flinging them into her laundry basket. Her one bedroom apartment was modestly furnished, with dark burgundy carpet throughout the place, and white walls that could use a bit more paint. Whoever painted the bathroom had enjoyed messing with the psychology of colors, because it was a hideous aqua with splashes of orange.

The brunette picked out her clothes for the day - keeping in mind that it was early August in New Mexico - and began to get ready for her day. 45 minutes later found Darcy completely showered and dressed in blue jean shorts with black leggings underneath and a dark t-shirt to do an early morning run. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her bangs pushed back by a stretchy head band. She locked her apartment up and headed down the stairs to stretch and begin.

Not very often did she get to do any running, but she figured with it being a Saturday morning, now was as good a time as any. Her iPod firmly secured and beginning to beat out her "Manic" playlist (filled with Metric, Shiny Toy Guns, The Ting Tings, and every other female-fronted high energy band she could think of), she took off down the street.

Darcy was lucky enough to get a decent paying job at her local Barnes & Noble, so she was able to rent in a place that wasn't life threatening. In a stroke of good luck, she was actually about 10 minutes walking distance away from Jane's building.

The sun had started it's climb up the blue mountain already, but the temperature was lower than usual, which made running very comfortable. No clouds marred earth's view of space, and the blue was gorgeous, quite the opposite of the weather from the night before. Darcy continued to run, and made a split second decision to just head over to Jane's, so she changed directions and began her trek east toward the building that housed her friend.

What was she going to say? Would Thor already know? What was she supposed to do, anyway? Yeah, saying she was going to give Thor a message and actually giving him a message were two completely different things. What if Loki didn't want to talk to her? What if he just wanted to get away from her? She _had_ said some terrible things to him in the beginning, and that would be just like him to hold a grudge, too.

She had begun to doubt herself now. As she stopped in front of the familiar building, she bit her lip. Darcy shuffled from her right to her left and kicked at the dust that mocked her. Should she just leave everything alone? It was beginning to look like she should. But...

What if this was a test?

Now _that_ seemed like something Loki would do. He would be manipulative enough to make her work for him.

Darcy flung the door open and strode through to the back area, expecting to see Jane and maybe Thor having coffee, but neither were in sight. She sighed. "It figures, the only day I'm up and out before 7 and Jane decides her bed is the comfiest thing on the planet..." Darcy decided that, in her waiting, she would make Jane some coffee, and possibly some breakfast. She had limited time with her friend, so she had to spend it wisely.

In the middle of cooking the bacon and eggs, Thor made an appearance. "Ah, Lady Darcy! Good to see you on this fine morning!" He looked fabulous, as usual. He was dressed in simple sleep wear. Where Jane found Hammer covered pajamas was beyond her, however...

"Good morning, Thor," Darcy replied in an attempt to be cheery. In reality, her voice came out rather flat and Thor frowned.

"What troubles you?"

Darcy paused, her hand stilling in the skillet. How could she approach this situation? With tact, and of course, not by bad mouthing his brother..

"Your asshole brother decided to drop the bomb that he was leaving for Asgard permanently. That's what's troubling me." 'Good job, Darcy.' She turned around, expecting Thor to be confused. He looked troubled as well.

"Yes, I know. He told me of his plan last night. I trust he informed you after taking his leave of me?" Thor looked uncomfortable.

"Why, yes, he did. Why did he leave?"

"It is not my place to say, nor is it in my knowledge. Loki's decisions are his own, and his reasoning can sometimes be a bit illogical to everyone but him," Thor responded. He looked as though he was attempting to figure out a particularly large equation, and was failing. "Why does my brother leaving affect you so greatly?"

"Come on, Thor. I've spent more time with him in the last year than I really want to own up to most days. He's my best friend and I feel like there's this huge void in my life right now. Plus, his mischief making kept me on my toes, and entertained," Darcy said quickly. He didn't look convinced. "Look, I just need to know if it was me. Like, did he leave because he couldn't stand the sight of me anymore, or is it something completely different?"

"Lady Darcy, I assure you it's not you that caused my brother to leave. Though I do not know the exact reasoning behind it, I know he had some business to take care of in Asgard."

"Why would he be leaving permanently, though? I don't understand," Darcy felt the tears welling up again. This was uncomfortable to begin with, talking to Thor about his brother, but if she cried... she would just go die in a hole somewhere. "Can you take him a message? If I write one, will you give it to him?"

"I can do that for you, Darcy. But I don't understand why you don't just take it to him yourself." Now, Thor looked a bit like his brother: mischievous.

"What?"

"I've been hiding it from Jane until I could tell you both, but I can take you to Asgard. The Bifrost has been fixed. Mortals can only stay for 3 days, but I know that some time is better than no time."

"You knew this whole time and you didn't tell me?" Enter: Jane Foster. The sight of her was mildly terrifying. When Jane first woke up, her hair was always poofy, her makeup that didn't come off the night before was caked beneath her eyes and she was wearing pajama bottoms that looked more for a 10 year old than a grown women, giving her a demented look. "THOR."

"I am sorry, Jane, but I knew Lady Darcy would be just as excited about it as you!" Thor spoke, whipping around. "Please forgive me."

Jane sighed and crossed her arms. "I guess I'm just glad you didn't keep the secret for very long."

Darcy smiled at her friend. Jane was always fun to have around, even if she didn't get to see her very often anymore. The particle collider was very hard work, but it would pay off in the end. Now that the Bifrost was fixed, Jane could study and, hopefully, recreate it on earth.

"Well, when would you guys like to leave, then? I know I would love to get this done with as soon as possible." Darcy said. Jane looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Why don't we go tomorrow morning? That way, it gives us time to pack." Jane responded. "I can't tell you how much this will advance my research!"

Thor beamed down at his lady. 'Scoring some chick points, buddy. Good job.' Darcy thought in amusement. Tomorrow morning would be good. That would give her time to pack, yes. That would also give her time to get her thoughts in order, and decide exactly what she would say to Loki.

* * *

**A/N**: As an ending note, I wanted to say that I feel like Darcy has an underlying tendency to be very dramatic. Who really carts around a stun gun? So, with that being said, I think you'll find that her personality isn't really out of character. I had a fear that she could be taken a little OOC, so hopefully that clears up any coming questions. Also, what else... there was something else... oh! Right! Expanding on that thought: when I wrote that Jane had "abandoned her" that was her drama coming out. Jane is just really, really ridiculously busy. OH! And, as another little tidbit, I made a playlist specifically for this story. It has all of the bands previously stated, plus Paramore, Dresden Dolls, some Avril Lavigne, In This Moment, Adele, Tegan & Sara, The Veronicas, Aly & AJ(lol I know), and Amanda Palmer's solo stuff. I'm an alternative lover, so I'll be listening to a lot of that as I write. I also see Darcy as a very big activist when it comes to some things, which is why it was an all-female playlist.

Okay, enough of my nonsense. I hope you enjoyed this installment. Thank you guys for reviews and favorites and follows! It means a lot to me. If you have any questions or suggestions or comments, just let me know! Any errors, feel free to correct. Any inconsistencies, also do that, too.

xo


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Marvel-related. Some day, maybe. But not today. Oh, the things I would do to Loki if I owned him... -licks lips-**

A/N: Okay, this takes place after the events of the Avengers (did I forget to mention that..?), but this chapter is technically in the past.. we'll be bouncing around on the timeline from here on out. I'll make sure to note the time of year & whether it's past or present before each chapter. Mostly it will go present-past-present-past, but there could be some switching around if I feel like one chapter doesn't do it justice.

* * *

_Spring 2011_

The rebuild was very slow. New York City, for lack of a better term, was demolished. The streets were lined with corpses, alien and human alike. Darcy had joined the clean-up crew, wanting to help as many people as possible. Jane was gone somewhere; SHIELD had saw fit to move her from Puente Antiguo without informing her best friend exactly where she was going. There had been no contact, either. Darcy was not happy with SHIELD. First, they took her iPod - which was never given back - and now they took her best friend. Darcy wasn't happy at all, not just with SHIELD.

When the call for help was issued, it took Darcy about two minutes to make up her mind. Not only would she be seeing New York City for the first time, but she would be helping so many people. Plus, what else was she going to do? And so, after putting her two weeks notice in at work, she began her trek over to the East Coast.

Her parents, having been in favor of the rebuild but unable to do it themselves, had given her enough money for rent for at least a year, perhaps more if she found the right place. 'Or a roommate, if Jane ever reappears on the face of the planet.'

She took countless buses and trains, and finally, three days after beginning her journey, she made it to New York. The day was clear and the sun was bright. The temperature was perfect – 70 degrees. Upon finally stopping at the outskirts of town, her phone began to ring unexpectedly. It was a restricted number, but Darcy answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Darcy Lewis. This is Agent Coulson, from SHIELD."_

"If you're calling to return my iPod, I've already bought another one. And besides, I'm not in New Mexico anymore..."

"_Oh, we know. You're in New York to help with the rebuild. If you could be so kind as to stop by the SHIELD HQ, we're expecting you. It's at the corner of North Street and 75th, or what's left of it."_

"Okay..?"

"_We'll see you soon, Ms. Lewis."_

The line went dead. "How the hell did they know where I was?" She looked around. 'North and 75th, eh? Well, that's what GPS is for.'

45 minutes later, Darcy was standing outside a very impressive (and unmarked, she noted) building. It was one of the only ones left standing unscathed, and Darcy vaguely wondered if was built in the two weeks it had been since the destruction of New York.

She went in and was immediately accosted by two men in black (she laughed at her crude joke), asking her if she had clearance.

"I don't know, do I? My name is Darcy Lewis and I received a call from Agent Coulson around an hour ago, telling me to come here. This is SHIELD HQ, right?" She allowed them to search her and her luggage, and since they found nothing, they let her through to the lobby. The taller guy, with a shock of strawberry blonde hair got on a radio. A few minutes later and a door swung forward and a shorter man appeared, with mousy blonde hair and a very vacant expression. Coulson. "Hello, Agent Coulson. We meet again."

"Good afternoon, Ms. Lewis. I trust you had a decent trip? You may leave your luggage. Follow me," he turned around immediately and she followed.

"How long is this going to take? I have an apartment to find," Darcy began, walking behind him. The hall was very dimly lit with recessed lighting and very cramped and very white. Darcy was reminded of the scene in ET when the house is under quarantine.

"You don't need to worry about finding an apartment. SHIELD is going to provide you with housing." Coulson answered cryptically. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not living in this building. I need my own space, not something where you guys can keep an eye on me and peek at me in the shower..."

"We were not referring to making you live in HQ. There are enough perfectly acceptable houses along the next block in which you can have your own privacy. Since you are connected to Thor and are going to help with the rebuild, we want to make sure you're protected. That's what SHIELD is all about, Ms. Lewis. Protection."

'Damn.' Darcy thought. 'This guy just laid me out with a Tombstone like the damn Undertaker!'

"That sounds good, Agent Coulson," was all she could come up with. "So, why am I here now?"

"While you're here, you can help us out quite a bit with organization. Our newly constructed building ('Ha, knew it was new!' she thought, smirking) has a bit of disorganization that needs to be worked through. I know you'll be helping with the rebuild, but this is the first task you can complete for us. Of course, we'll pay you to do it. I'm sure this will suffice," Agent Coulson produced a thick piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to her. Darcy thought of Thor and his first day among Jane, Erik, and herself. Her mind blanked when she read the number. 5 figures to do some organizing?

"Oh, there's no way I can accept this! It's way too generous to be doing something so frivolous like organizing papers." Darcy attempted to hand the card back to Coulson, but he just raised an eyebrow at her. "I take it you won't take no for an answer." He smirked. "Fine."

"I'm glad we reached an understanding. You can start on Monday. In the meantime, Agent Rollins can show you to your apartment. It's about ten minutes away by car. You have free range in the city, and you can help wherever you'd like. Just be careful, Ms. Lewis." Coulson turned on his heel and disappeared down a hallway, leaving her in the middle of the seemingly endless tunnel.

'Where in the world did he take me? Am I being punked?' Darcy thought, looking around. She finally figured she ought to backtrack and found her way out. Looking around awkwardly again, she found the two goons standing around. "Which one of you is Rollins?"

The strawberry blonde turned towards her. "Me."

"I guess you get to show me to my apartment." He quirked an eyebrow. "I'll follow your lead."

* * *

BY THE WAY: I am so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner. I really have no excuse other than the fact that when I started this, my boyfriend was out of town and then he came back... so I sort of had a bigger priority. :) I have at least through chapter five written, and I have the entire outline done. So.. it's just a matter of getting them reviewed and updated, as well as written. So, let me know what you think. Everything will be answered in time... your questions have reasons behind them, and that's all I'll say. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Dislaimer: I do not own Thor, Loki, Darcy, Jane, Marvel, Avengers, or anything that you recognize, or may look familiar. Still.

A/N: Before I say anything else, I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG. Also, I lied. I'm not going to do the A-B-A-B-A-B-A-B timeline. I'm going to do what I want. Because Loki does what he wants. So, we will be in the past until the last few chapters, and then we will go back to the present. Yeah. I will still mark the year & time of year at the beginning of the chapter so it doesn't confuse you all. Without further stalling, here you go!

SPRING 2011

Darcy's apartment was fantastic. Helping people was fantastic. Everything in New York was fantastic. What wasn't destroyed was open, and she ate her fill of New York style pizza, hot dogs.. the works.

While Darcy was unable to do a lot of the heavy lifting, she was helping serve food to the refugees, and help get them to shelters that were taking them in. Surprising to Darcy, there were hundreds left without homes.

Her first day out in the city left Darcy very emotional. Not only were the clouds stirring ominously overhead, but the sight of one of the countries liveliest cities completely destroyed was difficult. There were corpses littering the streets, still. So many bodies. Dust was everywhere. Darcy had to keep reminding herself that it was only two weeks in, but the more she thought about it, the more she found that two weeks was a lot of time. SHIELD HQ was built in that time, so why hadn't the city been cleaned up more?

In any case, Darcy was excited to help, in any way possible.

At the end of her fourth day, which was a Saturday, Darcy plopped down on her couch to do some reading. Her phone interrupted her silent time, and she cursed it for being ever-attached to her hand. It was a number she definitely didn't recognize, but again, answered it anyway.

"Hellllllo!"

_"DARCY!"_

"... Jane?"

_"Darcy, oh god how I've wanted to call you so bad. They kept me underground!"_  
"Jane. Where are you?" Darcy felt as though nothing was real. Was this really Jane? "Jane, tell me something only you would know."

_"You have a birth mark on your ankle in the shape of Texas."_

"Come on, you have to do better than that!"

_"Okay, you sleep walked one night and ended up in the middle of the desert and had to call me to come get you. You told me that the aliens were trying to abduct you, but you didn't want to give them all of the raspberry ice cream."_

Darcy cringed. She didn't want to remember her 'finest' moment. "Good enough. WHERE ARE YOU?"

_"I'm in Norway! I don't know why they put me here, but they said it was a matter of security. I got a crazy job offer and then SHIELD showed up and freaked out. Darcy, where are YOU?"_

"You won't believe this.. then again, we met a God, so you probably will... SHIELD hired me as a desk organizer, and they paid for my living situation. I'm in New York, helping the rebuild!" Darcy chattered excitedly. "You have to come here. My apartment is big enough for both of us."

_"Oh, Darcy, I couldn't impose on you like that."_  
"Jane, shut up and move." Darcy's tone was strict, but Jane knew Darcy wasn't.

_"Okay. SHIELD is flying me over there, anyway. That's where they're new HQ is."_

"When, when, when?" Darcy asked quickly.

_"I'll be there in a few weeks. I have some work I still need to finish up here, and then I'll be on my way. Darcy... stay out of trouble while you're there. I know how much it's followed us lately." _Darcy could practically see the smile on her face. _"Oh! And if Thor comes back... hit him hard in the chest for me. Or use that stun gun of yours. He'll love that one..."_

"I gotcha, Jane. I'm glad to hear from you. I'll talk to you in a couple of days, yeah?" Darcy asked quietly. This was her best friend. She was alright. She was coming home in a few short weeks. Darcy could hardly wait.

_"I'll call you in a couple days, Darc. See ya."_

"Bye, Jane." Darcy ended the call and smiled to herself, feeling a little overwhelmed. Her best friend was okay.

The next day, Darcy headed in to SHIELD HQ. Agent Rollins greeted her and checked her over. He gave her a dazzling smile. His brown eyes were very welcoming and Darcy found herself smiling back without thinking. Coulson met her at the doors and had her follow him in.

"I'm glad you could meet me on such short notice. I wanted to show you where to go on your first day, and show you the amount of paperwork we have to take care of." He spoke concisely. They headed down the same ET hallway and turned a couple of corners and began heading down, underground. The hallway opened up into a huge dome-shaped room. Many cubicles were situated down there and Darcy was led to her own little cube, complete with her name on a bronze plate. She smiled, looking it over. Out of all of the jobs she'd held over the years, she'd never gotten her own name plate. She was impressed.

"If you follow me this way, all of the paperwork is currently in folders in a slightly smaller room. What we'll have you do, is," He opened the door for her and entered behind her. The light switch was flipped and the room was bathed in fluorescent light. "Classify it. File it correctly."

There were folders everywhere. Some were filled to over-capacity, and others were very thin. "Every folder has a label for what it contains. You can use the folders to file them accordingly. Our last holder of this position never finished, but he filed them in the folders correctly, at least."

"Why did your last employee leave?"

"We don't like to talk about it.."

"Ah, okay. Fair enough." Darcy didn't press the matter, judging by the way Coulson's mouth got skinnier when she asked, she figured it should be left alone. "So is this all you brought me here for?"

"No, actually. I wanted Director Fury to meet you. He is my boss, so he is your bosses, bosses, bosses boss." He retreated out of the room and began striding through the dome and down another hallway. It seemed there were several hallways running off in various directions. How people kept their heads in the right tunnel was beyond Darcy's capability of thinking.

A few minutes of stone silence later, Coulson stopped and rapped his knuckled on a door. A deep voice responded.

"You may enter," it said. Coulson led Darcy into the room and she found herself staring into the eye of Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, and complete bad ass. "Good afternoon, Ms. Lewis. I take it you are enjoying the smaller tour Coulson is giving you of this fine facility?"

"Oh, yes, sir." Darcy squeaked. The eye patch was very intimidating, not to mention the sheer height of Nick Fury. He put Thor to shame by a couple inches, at least.

"Fantastic, I'm glad to hear it. I'm sure you'll enjoy working with us. Now, if you two can excuse me, I have a couple phone calls I need to make." He strode around his desk and picked up the receiver. Coulson motioned Darcy to follow him out, so she did.

"He seems nice," Darcy spoke. Coulson's mouth twitched upward.

"You haven't seen him in his worst. You haven't even seen him at mediocre. He's either calm, or raging," Coulson explained. Darcy nodded. "That went better than it could have. Now, let's get you back to the short tour."

From there, Coulson showed her the rest of the areas where she would be working. Some places were not in her clearance level, and she knew better than to ask. A question suddenly popped into her head.

"Have you heard from Thor since he left?" Coulson shook his head lightly.

"It's only been three weeks, Ms. Lewis. His brother needed to be... punished and have his head cleansed. Thor was under the impression that Loki had been brainwashed by the aliens that invaded the city." It seemed to Darcy that Coulson was choosing his words carefully, to not give anything extra away. She decided not to press the issue any further. She'd find stuff out eventually. "I think that should conclude your tour. You'll get used to the building the more you work here."

Coulson disappeared again and she was left to wander out the entrance on her own. She found it quicker this time, even though she was still creeped out by the ET hallway. Rollins was at the entrance again, and his smile reflected on her face, too.

"When do you start work?" He asked quietly. She grinned.

"My first official day is Monday."

"Excellent, I'll see you then!" He looked very excited. "By the way, since you're new in town, if you ever need anything or need to know where something is, just hit me up. Here's my number." He handed her a slip of paper and she pocketed it. "And, I go by Carl, generally. Agent Rollins is my grown-up name."

Darcy smiled at him and bid him a pleasant afternoon. She then strolled down the street and to her apartment.

And there you have it. Darcy has a man-friend! I'm listening to the Avengers soundtrack as I'm writing. I feel like a lot of the songs are so easy to use as fuel for how the characters are feeling. I love it. Anyway, thanks for reading! Again, if anything seems inconsistent, let me know. I have a timeline I'm sticking to, but I can still get off track!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for the amount of time between updates. I like to have a cushion, so I am about 3 chapters ahead of this, but I like to reread them a few times. D: If there are any inconsistencies, I apologize. It's been a bit since I've written / read this, so I hope everyone is consistent. Anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

LATE SPRING 2011

Work at SHIELD was more exhausting than anything Darcy had experienced. At least with Jane, Darcy didn't have to read every little thing. She just had to smile and nod and occasionally transfer Jane's notes over onto digital format, instead of writing them all down in the little notebook.

At SHIELD, she had to read through everything, make categories, file things neatly... it was so tiring. Mentally exhausted at the end of every night, it was a wonder Darcy had been able to do anything outside of work.

She had started going out on dates with Carl Rollins, and she was so optimistic about it so far. He was a great guy, and sweet. Just what she needed after 3 terrible relationships in a row. She was only 23, but she knew her biological clock would be ticking soon enough. Not that Carl was her soul mate or anything, but she needed to start thinking about her future.

It was a Friday night after work in mid-April when Carl officially wanted to start seeing her. They had gone on dates, yeah, but nothing was official or serious. Now, it was. After 3 weeks of doing this dance, they finally declared themselves dating.

"Let's go out to dinner and celebrate! Dress in something nice." Carl told her that evening. She agreed, and so she dressed up more than usual. He took her home to get dressed and told her to be ready in an hour, so he could get ready and get a reservation somewhere. She threw on a snug forest green dress, strapless, that ended halfway down her thigh, and some silvery open-toed kitten heels for the evening. Her hair was pulled back in a half-updo to add some drama to her face.

They were just going out to dinner, so she didn't really know why she had to dress up so nice. She came out from her room in the back of her apartment and waited for Carl for a few moments. Her phone rang again and, noticing it was Coulson, she answered quickly.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, Ms. Lewis. Thor has made a touchdown in New Mexico. Our agents that were still stationed over there informed him to head to New York. He will be here in around ten minutes, give or take. I understand this will be interrupting your date, but I figured you should come in since he should see a friendly face amongst us jack-booted thugs." _She could practically see his grin.

"Thanks, Coulson. I'll be there soon. Just give me a chance to throw something else on. I don't want to look like a street-walker at this time of night."

_"No need to worry about that. There's a car already outside."_ The line went dead. 'I hate it when he does that...' She thought vehemently. Darcy peaked out the window and, sure enough, there was a sleek black car sitting outside, waiting for her. She left quickly and made sure to lock her door. The driver took off as soon as she got in, already knowing where he was headed. The traffic was worse than usual, so it took some time getting to HQ.

When she finally did, the agents didn't bother her as she strode through the entrance. Coulson had come out of one of the doors as she walked up and gave her a brief smile. She was beginning to read him better.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your date. Though, I'm not as sorry to you as I am Rollins," Coulson smirked. Darcy rolled her eyes in response. "He's already touched down. This way."

She followed him through a hallway she hadn't been down yet and within a couple of minutes, she came to a door. Coulson opened it for her and she followed him through.

"Darcy! How good it is to see you!" Thor. She was pulled into a tight hug, strong enough to crush bones if he saw fit.

"Hey, big guy! How are you?" She managed to squeak out. He realized what he was doing and put her down.

"I am well! I'm bringing good news!" Thor beamed down at her. He was definitely excited about something...

"Yes?" Darcy asked. "Oh, before you start.. Jane wanted me to give you something."

His smile faded for a second, then came back even wider. Darcy leaned forward and, cracking her knuckles quickly, she punched Thor hard in the shoulder. His armor would have really hurt her.. not the other way around, so she improvised. Thor's brow furrowed. "She also sends her love, and wanted me to tell you she misses you. That was for not contacting her in so long."

"Ah, I will have to make it up to her! Where is my Lady Jane?"

"She's out of the country, but she'll be back in a couple weeks." Darcy answered swiftly, unsure if she was supposed to know anything.

"I must come back to see her..." Thor said, a serious expression on his face.

"Anyway, what news are you bringing us?" She asked, trying to get him back into a happier mood.

"Ah, yes. The hunch that everyone had of the brainwashing turned out to be very true. Loki is back to his old self, though a bit quieter. I believe the staff was also helping to keep his mind not his own. Now that he is out of the reach of the staff, he is much better. We were talking of having him come down to help rebuild the city. It's the least he could do," Thor did not seem to notice the intensity that had grappled the room. Coulson, Fury, several agents, including Carl, and both Natasha Romanov, and Clint Barton.. all of whom Darcy did not notice upon walking in.

"Thor.. are you sure? I mean, don't you think he could be tricking you? He **is** the God of Lies and Mischief." Darcy spoke slowly. She didn't want to anger him, but she had to voice what everyone was thinking. Thor's smile faded once again.

"Darcy, I know my brother better than anyone. He has tells. He is not lying about this. It's almost as if the whole thing never happened."

Fury was next to speak. "Thor, if you really thing your _brother_ is changed, by all means, bring him down." Everyone was shocked. Who was this and what happened to Director Fury?

"Sir, is that really a good decision?" Hawkeye now spoke up, coming forward.

"We'll just have Thor keep an eye on his baby brother _at all times._" Fury answered, his gaze never leaving Thor. The Golden God understood and nodded. "Until he proves himself, of course."

"Of course, Director. I will make sure to keep watch of him." Thor bowed his head slightly to the tall director. "I also bring another piece of good news! With Loki's help, the Bifrost will be fixed very soon. His magic, along with the strength of many Asgardians, has been a very quick process so far."

"You leave the Bifrost for second, and would rather tell us about your brother, who tried to kill us all?" And there was the Widow.. good ole Natasha. Darcy grimaced.

"Why, yes. Loki means more to me than the Asbru bridge." Thor looked thoroughly confused. Darcy felt it was her turn to interrupt again.

"Thank you, Thor, for your awesome updates. Was there anything else?" She asked delicately, taking the Asgardian by the massive arm. "Not that we want you to leave, or anything..."

"No, I must be departing, anyway. Loki will be expecting me back and he has to use his magic to let me back through." Another shockwave ran through the room. Thor put so much trust in his brother, that he would allow him to rule over the ability to bring him safely back to the Realm Eternal? "Darcy, I look forward to seeing you once more. Give Jane my love. I will be back in two weeks' time, at noon, with my brother, as well as to see Jane. Good day everyone."

* * *

In the two weeks it took for Thor to come back, all chaos erupted. Jane was coming back on Tuesday, May 3rd. SHIELD had basically panicked in finding a place for Thor and Loki to live, without being in contact with too many civilians. Most New Yorkers would recognize Loki, and try and kill him, or maim him in some way. They decided the safest thing for them would be to stay in HQ, in a deserted wing, and maybe (if Loki behaved himself for long enough) end up living in an apartment closer to Jane and Darcy. They were also moved to a slightly bigger apartment, closer to HQ as well, to keep Thor happy. Of course, SHIELD set up a surveillance perimeter around their apartment (Darcy made sure to give them a piece of her mind so that their privacy wasn't compromised. She wasn't going to have Agents spanking it to her, or Jane's, naked bodies when they stepped out of the shower.)

The day finally came for Jane to touch down. A driver had been sent to pick her up from the airport, and Darcy sat in the back of the black SUV. Finally, a short brunette with a long gait came into view, and Darcy hopped out of the vehicle to run to her best friend. Jane dropped her bags and ran at top speed and embraced her best friend. "Darcy, I've missed you so much! I can't tell you how insane I've been going. Tromso is FREEZING."

"Well, let's get you all warmed up. I've missed you, too. I have a surprise for you, too.." Darcy told her. Jane retrieved her luggage and Darcy bit her bottom lip. She didn't tell her that Thor had made an appearance, or that he was coming to Earth to live for a while, and especially not that Loki was living with them.. because all of the above would freak Jane Foster out, and that was the last thing Darcy wanted to do when she brought her best friend home.

The drive was full of chattering, mostly Jane talking about her research and the people she met (Darcy nodded and smiled in response to the research – she still didn't understand most of it) and how excited she was to be able to go outside without 4 layers on.

When the car pulled to a stop at HQ, Darcy paused. Jane fell silent in response.

"Jane, there's something you should know. We got moved to a bigger apartment, and we'll have a couple unexpected guests nearby. Thor is coming.."

At this, Jane screeched in joy. "Jane, there's one other thing! Jane!" Jane settled down, her eyes filled with ecstatic tears. "Loki is coming, too."

From the scream that Jane let rip through her throat, Darcy feared she would never hear certain frequencies ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, whether I like it or not (which I don't).**

_A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long... I've had a lot on my plate. I like to write a few chapters ahead of what I post because it makes me less stressed to get something out, and actually makes me put out work I like. :) But finally, the chapter you've all been waiting for! (maybe) This was my favorite to write so far; it's really funny to me. Also the longest! ENJOY!_

* * *

**SUMMER 2011**

It took a lot of getting used to, with Jane back from Norway. Luckily, they only had a couple of days before Thor came back. Darcy and Jane would both remember it very well. They sun was shining bright, but it was only around 75 degrees. It was perfect. Jane had a wine-colored blouse on, with a white undershirt. She decided to wear regular jeans, and sandals. The whole time they were getting ready, Jane paced through the house.

Darcy decided to show a little more skin, just because. She wore a deep blue v-neck t-shirt that ended up showing more cleavage than she thought it would, and a nice black pencil shirt, coupled with shiny black kitten heels. Her hair was down and it's normal wavy self, and she never really needed to wear makeup, but she did anyway.

"Jane, are you going to be okay?" Darcy called into the back of the apartment. SHIELD saw to it that this apartment was also decorated the same way as her first one, which pleased her to no end. Her work place was awesome.

"Yes, yeah. Just give me a couple minutes!" She called back, exasperated.

Darcy smirked and pulled out her phone so she could send a text to Carl.

_'Headed to HQ in a few. ETA of the big guy?'_

She was rewarded with a near-instant reply:

_'Coulson assumes he will be on time at noon. Still can't believe you know Thor.'_

Darcy smirked more, and Jane walked in without being noticed. When she finally realized her best friend had walked in, she whistled. "Damn, Jane, save some hot for the rest of us mere mortals!" Darcy said. Jane smiled and blushed, looking down at her feet.

"Is it too much?"

"Jane. You haven't seen Thor in how long? Like over a year. I think it's okay to try and catch his attention." Darcy padded her on the back.

"What if he found... someone else?" Jane seemed really worried about that.

"S'that why you've been pacing? Honey, he asked about you very frequently when he came down. He was the reason you were sent to Tromso, because he needed you out of harm's way. Even if he did find someone else, he would drop them after seeing you," Jane smiled in response. "Let's go."

The walk to HQ was much shorter since they lived only a couple blocks away, but Darcy knew she would end up calling a ride when winter hit. She hated snow. What better reason to move to New Mexico than the fact that there wouldn't be any snow?

Jane seemed to perk up the closer they got to the building, even though everything around her was devastation. Darcy thanked whichever God was listening that she didn't notice some of the places destroyed. It was still quite brutal. Finally, they entered HQ and were ushered upstairs immediately. (Darcy gave Carl a wink and Jane furrowed her eyebrows, needing to hear some gossip very soon as she was left out of the loop.)

"What was that?" Jane whispered. Darcy tried to hide her smile, but Jane knew her ex-assistant better than she thought, because she saw right through it. "Seriously.. are you two dating?"

"Maybe. Carl is very nice and a great kisser." Darcy laughed at the look on Jane's face. "Yeah, we've been dating for a couple weeks now. I had to blow him off for our first real date when Thor came bouncing back in."

"Wow.. congrats, Darcy. I didn't know."

"You make it seem like we're getting married. Don't get your dowry ready, yet, dad." Darcy chuckled. She checked her phone. 11:53 AM. He would be there on time, knowing Thor. Coulson let them into the room they would all be waiting in and Darcy looked around. Director Fury, Coulson, Black Widow, Hawkeye(man was he delicious! Darcy could still drool at the Hawk's amazing biceps…), Captain America(there we go, yet another one to drool at. And man, was he ever a gentleman..), Bruce Banner and Tony-fucking-Stark. Darcy cringed. She knew his way with the ladies and any minute he was going to notice her, and-

"Well, who ordered the sexy ladies? Holy crap!" Yep, she knew it. He came bouncing over to Darcy and Jane. "Tony Stark. And who might you two be?" He gave them a bright white smile.

"I'm Darcy Lewis. I work here for SHIELD. This is Jane Foster. Thor's... girlfriend." Darcy smirked the last part. Stark visibly wilted.

"Oh. Well isn't he lucky. What do you do for SHIELD, Ms. Lewis?"

"I'm basically organizing all the backed up paperwork. When I have time, I will help rebuild the city." Darcy stammered. It never really occurred to her what she would do once the paperwork was no longer backed up. Stark seemed to size her up a bit.

"Excellent. Now where have I heard the name 'Jane Foster'... Ah! You're the astrophysicist that made the first observations of the Einstein-Rosen bridge!"

This was Darcy's cue to leave the conversation. She still understood about 25% of what Jane, and now, Tony, was talking about. She walked over to the Widow and Hawkeye and struck up a conversation. The assassins were surprisingly easy to talk to. Darcy mostly enjoyed talking to them because Natasha was hilarious, and Clint was... well, nice to look at. Seriously, those biceps were incredible.

"How long have you two been here?" She asked casually. Natasha smirked.

"Way too long. I understand that Thor is important, but we didn't really need to be here 3 hours early." She answered lightly. Clint crossed his arms. "Yeah, I'm an early riser, but I think we deserve some rest every once in a while, especially when we don't have to be here so early." Darcy mentally drooled at Clint's arms crossed. 'Why, God, why?'

She checked her phone again. '11:59 AM. Thor, if there's ever a time that you can come early, do it today.' Darcy just wanted to get the confrontation over with.

"By the way, you guys already know Loki was coming back with him, right?" Natasha's mouth nearly disappeared and Clint tensed up.

"Yeah, we know. That's part of the reason we had to be here so early. Coulson wanted us to know that we are not allowed to harm him, in any way. It's not like he tried to kill any of us..." Clint's tone was forcibly neutral.

"Well, hopefully he was brainwashed just like Thor said." Darcy left it at that and headed back over to Jane. Since she mentioned Loki, things seemed to have quieted down and gotten tense. She checked her phone the final time and it clicked to 12:00 PM and, on cue, two figures, clad in red and green, appeared in the middle of the room. It was silent, but it still didn't stop the shock that Darcy experienced. Being the closest to the duo, she was most affected.

"Lady Darcy!" Thor snatched her up into a bone-crushing hug. "I am most excited to see you! Did you bring my darling, Jane?" His eyes scanned the room and settled on the lovely brunette. She blushed. Thor sat Darcy down, which she collapsed neatly at the other figure's feet. Thor headed over to Jane, picked her up and spun her around. Her arms were around his neck and her face was buried in his shoulder. Darcy assumed she was crying hysterically. Darcy could cry at the sight of those biceps, too. Why was there so much testosterone in this room?

Catching her breath finally, Darcy looked around. All eyes were trained directly above her head. She followed the line of sight and her eyes were met with bright green ones. Loki bent down next to her. "Did you have a nice trip?" He smirked. Mischief danced in his eyes.

"Why, yes, I did. Now be useful and help me up. Heels aren't the easiest things to get up in." She extended her hand and he looked at it, distaste filling his eyes, replacing the mischief. "Oh, come on. I won't bite. Unless you want me to." The last part just slipped out, and Loki's left eyebrow shot up, a smirk playing once again on his mouth.

"Very well." He grasped her hand and yanked her onto her feet unkindly. "Better?" He let go of her as soon as she was on her feet, and looked around.

Everyone's eyes were still trained on him, and a couple of them looked very uncomfortable. Director Fury finally strode forward, stopped a few feet away from Darcy and Loki, who was right behind her.

"Welcome back to Earth, Loki. We've arranged for you to stay in SHIELD quarters, with your brother. After an indeterminate amount of time, you will be placed off base, but near to Ms. Lewis, Ms. Foster, and SHIELD. We need to debrief both you, and your brother, before you may go to your living quarters."

"He's not my brother." Loki said simply. Thor walked back over to Loki, Darcy, and Fury.

"Let us go to the room of debriefing, and I will see everyone later. We will have proper introductions, brother!" Thor seemed the most excited Darcy had ever seen him. She backed out of the middle of the small crowd and ran back to Jane.

"That was nerve-wracking." Darcy said, trying to get her heartbeat under control. No matter how calm she seemed, she was very scared of Loki. She had no idea why she had him help her up, because she could have done it herself. She chalked it up to making him seem nicer than everyone thought he was. Thor believed in him, so why shouldn't more of their group? He was dressed in Asgardian finest, complete with the horns and cape, so Darcy didn't get a proper look at him. He was obviously slimmer than Thor, but taller, paler, yet darker. He carried himself with more nobility than Thor, though they were both princes.

"I'm just glad he's back. Do you want to hang around until they're done with debriefing?" Jane asked, her voice higher than usual. She had a calmer expression on. Darcy had to snap back to the conversation.

"You must have misheard me, Foster. You two will be attending the debriefing. We have to set some ground rules." Director Fury was suddenly right in front of them, Loki and Thor following behind. Darcy and Jane shrugged and followed them to the conference room. Nastasha, Clint, Tony, and Coulson were all settled in their seats. Fury sat down on one side, between Coulson and Natasha, Clint on her left, Tony on Coulson's right, with Bruce next to him. Thor and Loki sat right in the middle of the other side, leaving Jane to sit by Thor, and Steve sat on the end of the table, so the only seat left open, of course, was next to Loki. Darcy sighed. Loki stood as Darcy began to pull her chair out. Everyone's eyes shot to him and he rolled his. He took her chair from her hands and told her to sit down, which she did, and he pushed her chair in for her.

Darcy was flabbergasted. "Chivalry and manners go a long way. Apparently Thor does not know this yet." Loki said almost conversationally. He sneered. Confusion felt palpable in the room as Fury began.

"Loki and Thor Odinson, you two will be living in the East wing of SHIELD living quarters. There are no Agents living over there yet, and you two will get a shared bathroom and living space, and separate bedrooms. There is a curfew, not just for you, but for everyone in the building. That curfew is midnight. Special circumstances can warrant you two staying out later." Fury paused, thinking there would be outbursts. He was surprised with silence. "Work will begin at 8 AM on the week days, and end at 5 PM. You both will get a lunch of an hour long, if you desire to take it. You can start next Monday once you adjust. A lot of what you'll be doing is heavy lifting, along with Mr. Stark."

Darcy didn't feel the need to pay attention yet, so she stared at a mark in the table until she heard her name. Fury continued.

"Ms. Lewis, you and Ms. Foster will be granted a week of paid leave in order to help our guests adjust to living on Earth. Ms. Lewis, you will continue your paperwork. Ms. Foster, you can continue your work from Tromso here, in our facilities…" And the debriefing continued along the same lines. More rules, more restrictions.. Loki and Thor had to check in every few hours, and if they didn't, SHIELD would send a gaggle of agents down to where they were supposed to be. The normal stuff.

Darcy was bored out of her mind, and could barely even stay awake. She was becoming increasingly annoyed with the God sitting next to her; seriously, who figured it would be a good idea to give him a squeaky chair?!

Every few seconds, Loki would twist his chair around and it would squeak minutely, but every time he did it, Darcy's eye would twitch and her nails would dig ever so slightly more into the table.

'I am going to kill him before he has a chance to rehabilitate… oh my god. Loki, I am going to kill you,' Darcy thought venomously. Loki chuckled beside her, very faintly, and her eyes flew over to him. He was watching her with a crooked smirk on his lips. Fury was too busy addressing Jane on specifics of where she would be going to notice the exchange. In fact, no one really paid Darcy much attention at all. Well, almost no one.

If he was honest with himself, Tony Stark was a little fascinated by Darcy Lewis. He could tell she was much smarter than she looked, and she didn't deserve to be a file person for the next few months before SHIELD assigned her to the next menial task. He just had to figure out something for her... The other thing he was interested in was her interactions with Loki. It was well known that he was a hated villain, and she was acting as if he was another human, just like her. He was sufficiently perplexed, that was for sure.

Finally, the debriefing came to a close and everyone left very quickly. Darcy, having only been addressed very briefly, had not paid attention to a single thing. She stretched and yawned, straightening her skirt thoughtfully. There was suddenly a silence and she looked around. Thor, Jane, and Loki, were all staring at her.

"Darcy? Did you hear me?" Jane asked, eyebrows raised.

"Um. No." Darcy responded, feeling the blush creep into her cheeks. Jane chuckled.

"I said we're going to get these two settled in their quarters. Did you want to grab anything to eat before?" Jane repeated. Thor had her hand clasped tightly in his, and he was smiling loudly. Loki looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, food sounds great right now," she replied.

It was decided that they would go out for pizza since New York was sort of famous for it. Thor demolished his own share, and Loki seemed impartial to it, but still ate heftily. Conversation was scattered, and the meal was mostly quiet. Darcy was zoned out for the most part, thinking of Carl. He was so great.

When she looked up, Loki's eyes were burning into her. His stare wasn't exactly intense, but it was unwavering… which freaked Darcy out quite a bit. When they finally retired for the day, Thor and Loki saw their apartment for the next few months, and they all wound up at Jane and Darcy's place, much to Darcy's displeasure. This was going to be a long week if they were going to be around while they were off work. If Loki found out that one of the chairs in Jane and her apartment had a squeaky wheel, she would definitely kill him..

* * *

Let me know what you thought!


End file.
